Modern vehicles are frequently equipped with multi-speed, dual-clutch transmissions (DCT) as part of the subject vehicle's powertrain. Such DCTs are favored for their increased mechanical efficiency in comparison with typical, torque-converter equipped automatic transmissions.
A typical DCT employs two friction clutches for shifting among its forward ratios, and accomplishes such shifts by alternating engagement between one and the other of the two friction clutches. Such a multi-speed, dual-clutch transmission may be utilized in a hybrid vehicle, i.e., a vehicle employing two or more distinct power sources, such as an engine and an electric motor, for transmitting propulsion energy to the subject vehicle's driven wheels.
As with DCT's, other transmission configurations may use friction clutches in a series arrangement with the transmission input shaft to selectively isolate the transmission from the engine.